Deidara
Deidara był poszukiwany ninją rangi S z Iwagakure. W trakcie przebywania w osadzie, był członkiem korpusu wybuchu. Po ucieczce z osady, został zmuszony do przyłączenia w organizację Akatsuki i był jednym z najmłodszych członków. Tam został partnerem Sasoriego, aż do jego śmierci, a później przed jego śmiercią był Tobi. Wygląd Deidara za życia.png|Deidara za życia. Ożywiony Deidara.png|Ożywiony Deidara. Deidara miał niebieskie skośne oczy i bardzo długie blond włosy, które były w pół kucyk, a reszta zwisała swobodnie. Część kosmyku włosów wisiała nad okiem, co kryje jego zakres oznaczający, że był wojownikiem dalekiego zasięgu, ale jak to pokazano w walce z Sasuke. On również miał na każdych dłoniach usta, które zostały użyte do jego formowania gliny i pod jego płaszczem nosił pasek narzędziowy z dwiema torbami, gdzie trzymał zapasy glin. Deidara miał jedną z jego broni zgnieconą przez jego piasek Gaary i łokieć z jego drugiego ramienia zostały przywrócone poprzez przeszycie Kakuzu. Po lewej stronie jego klatki piersiowej miał dużą, przeszyte usta dla aktywacji techniki autodestrukcji. Na jego prawym palcu nosi pierścień z symbolem "niebieski lub zielony". Miał na sobie czarny lakier do paznokci na palcach u rąk i nóg. Podczas dołączania do Akatsuki, Deidara nosił niebieską marynarkę i szare kimono z wewnątrz i kabarnetki podkoszulek w kolorze khaki spodnie i sandały jak pasa woreczka z łańcucha. Jego blond włosy były również związane w koński ogon i nosił ochraniacz z symbolem Iwagakure. Po tym jak Kabuto jak ożywił go, Deidara nosił czarny płaszcz i miał ciemniejsze tęczówki, ze względu na talizman umieszczony na głowie. Deidara nie nosił na czole ochraniacza powodując, że jego włosy stały się luźniejsze, choć wciąż są zawinięte w koński ogon. W miejscu poprzedniej odzieży, Deidara, podobnie jak pozostali ożywieńcy Akatsuki, nosił czerwony płaszcz, dla pozostałych jego niewoli pod Kabuto przed i podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Osobowość During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behaviour. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts (…うん, …un), roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". The latter of which is used in the VIZ version. Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Gaara to move the sand he used to protect his village into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, usually quoting "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da) and seeing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, in favour of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognise stronger opponents like Itachi, although he felt that the Sharingan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its genjutsu. Deidara referred to his partner Sasori as Master Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna, English TV: Sasori, my man), out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Sasori was more powerful than he was. In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently argued over the nature of true art (Deidara holding that art is what lasts within a moment while Sasori believing fine art is something that lasts for all time). This reflected their individual fighting styles (Deidara made clay sculptures that exploded; Sasori made long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death. Deidara's partnership with his second partner, Tobi, however, was very different. Tobi apparently held great respect for Deidara, and frequently called him "senpai" (先輩, senior). The idiotic front Tobi put up greatly irritated Deidara, who believed that all Akatsuki members should be calm, talking less and acting serious. This in turn results in unintentionally angering Deidara to attack Tobi in a comedic fashion (e.g. blasting him with his explosive clay or strangling him with his legs). But in battle, Deidara puts his issues with Tobi aside to work well with him, telling him to get away when he was about to do a more dangerous attack.15 Deidara also seemed to have a minor sense of appreciation for Tobi, as shown when he apologised to his partner in his thoughts before he initiated his self-destruction technique. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Usta na dłoniach Deidary. Deidara był bardzo silnym shinobi rangi S, któremu brakujące umiejętności przyniosły uznanie w okresie Akatsuki, nawet był chwalony przez lidera, Paina, który otwarcie przyznał, że był czymś wyjątkowym, a jego strata była poważnym ciosem dla grupy. Działając na własną rękę, Deidara był w stanie pokonać Gaarę, gospodarza Shukaku. Był również w stanie pokonać Isobu mimo walki na jego terytorium. Udało mu się walczyć na równi z Sasuke Uchihą, cudownego klanu Uchiha, pomimo jego technik, będący w niekorzystnej sytuacji wobec elementarnej techniki uwolnienie błyskawicy Sasuke. Inteligencja Jednym z mocnych punktów Deidara był jego inteligencja, często przy użyciu sztuczek, zmyłka i obliczone obstawiali, aby uzyskać jego materiałów wybuchowych w zakresie przeciwnika. Pokazał, te umiejętności w walce z Gaara, stawiając gliny w piasku Gaary, ponieważ zniszczone rękę. Podczas swojej walki z Sasuke, udało mu się oszukać go na kilka okazji, takich jak wychwytywanie go między jego smoka C2 na niebie i miny zakopane pod ziemią przez Tobi, i znowu, kiedy zwabił go do swojego ataku C4 na punkt-pusty. W anime, Deidara udało się wyprowadzić obejście do jego słabości do Błyskawicy wersji za pomocą miecza jako prowizoryczny prętem uziemiającym uszczknąć błyskawiczne ataki oparte na jego wybuchowy gliny był słaby przeciw. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury & Wybuchowa Glina right|thumb|159px|Najpotężniejsza technika Deidary. Deidara posiadał eksplozji kekkei Release genkai. To pozwoliło mu - stosując jednocześnie ziemi i błyskawice czakry natury - dać swoje czakry wybuchowe właściwości. Deidara posiadał również specjalne usta w dłoniach i po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej w wyniku kradzieży i za pomocą potężnego kinjutsu od swojej wsi na siebie. Przez te dwa powszechnie używając specjalnych zdolności w zgodzie, mógł stworzyć wybuchową gliny: gliny parze z jego wybuchowym czakry, że eksplodował z poleceniem Katsu (喝) i pieczęcią konfrontacji. Ten gliny mogą być formowane w różnych kształtach i postaciach, rosnących dużych rozmiarach, gdy nasycona czakry (z Deidara wykonywania koniecznych uszczelki ręki), i może być sterowany w dowolnym momencie. To pozwoliło mu na stworzenie życia materiałów wybuchowych atakować przeciwników w dalekiego zasięgu. Deidara może nawet tworzyć klony z gliny i nazwie Suicide Clones bombardowania, która może być śmiertelna niespodzianka dla przeciwników, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba tworzenia glinianych sługusów do sterowania z kablem na odległość. Gliny kreacje Deidara wahał się od mikroskopijnych do gigantycznych rozmiarów, co pozwala mu dostosować się do każdej sytuacji, od tworzenia smoki strzelać mniejsze bomby gliny, do pracy w połączeniu z Obito położyć wybuchowe miny gliny pod ziemią, aby ograniczyć ruchy przeciwnika. W ostatecznej ostateczności, może okazać się Deidara do bomby pożerając wybuchową glinę, że ma duży promień wybuchu, w którym nazywa swoją "Ostateczny sztuki". Deidara może również skorzystać z gliny do innych celów, jak był często postrzegany tworzenia ptaki mają być stosowane do transportu, który również funkcjonować jako sposób łatwo przeniknąć do wioski na misjach. Wydawało się, wiedział także standardowych technik opartych na ziemi, jak widać z jego ziemi wydaniu: Ukrywanie Jak Technique Mole, którego użył, aby uniknąć obrażeń od jednego z jego bomb masowych. Jednak mógłby potencjalnie działać z gliny, czy użył za dużo, pozostawiając go narażone. Ponieważ zostały oparte na ziemi wszystkie swoje wybuchowych, były narażone na wyładowania atmosferyczne, a tym samym najbardziej może być zażegnany pioruna ataków opartych. Deidara również wykazała pewne umiejętności z Clone Technique Cienia, włączając go do niektórych z jego technik, takich jak Clone samobójczym zamachom bombowym. Zakres Oczu left|thumb|159px|Deidara używa Zakresu Oczu. Deidara sobie zakres na jego lewym okiem do obserwacji dalekiego zasięgu, a on trenował sam oka przeciwdziałać genjutsu, pozwalając mu przejrzeć i neguje je. Kiedy to zrobił, jego uczeń będzie umowy. 27 Szkolenie to zostało zrobione w celu przeciwdziałania, potężne umiejętności genjutsu Itachiego, z którą miał znaczny wstręt, i chciał pokonać, gdyby dostał szansę. Deidara wydaje się być w stanie zobaczyć duże odległości bez jego zakresu, jak po reinkarnacji, shinobi znalazł wroga czającego się w pobliżu kryjówki Tobiego; nadal potrzebne, aby zamknąć jego prawe oko w celu wykorzystania jego lewe oko przez długi wizji na odległość. Siła Psychiczna Jako specjalista dalekiego zasięgu, Deidara był słabszy w walce wręcz, ale był na tyle umiejętności, by odeprzeć Close Combat walkę specjalistów, takich jak Zespół Guy, mimo że stracił obie ręce przed ich konfrontacji (choć był całkowicie na obronna), używając tylko kunai w ustach i różnych technik w swoim arsenale ucieczki bliskie czwarte, gdy jest to konieczne. Jego umiejętności są raczej stealth, sprawny, jak był w stanie podkraść się do kilku ANBU Konohy glinianych bomb i roślin na nich niezauważalne. 29 może również uniknąć blitz przez Sasuke, choć zauważył prędkości Uchiha był zbyt szybki. Deidara miał też wielką wytrzymałość na ból, jest w stanie utrzymać skupiony po oba ramiona zerwana. Deidara miał też wielką siłę fizyczną, w stanie ciągnąć się wolna od czakry-Uwielbiałem piasek Gaary i zerwać, co zostało z jego ramienia w tym samym czasie. Mógł również usunąć dwie gigantyczne shuriken z rękami za pomocą nogi. Historia Przeszłość During his time as an Iwagakure shinobi, Deidara was a pupil under Ōnoki's tutelage. He possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai which he used as a member of the Explosion Corps. Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing one of his village's kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances. Using explosive clay to take out his pursuers, Deidara found the art he had desired: the Art of a Single Moment (一瞬の芸術, Isshun no Geijutsu). In the anime, Deidara left Iwagakure in shambles by blowing up several structures in the village. Remembering the first moment whenever he detonated his explosive clay, he recalls the process that allowed him to reach this art. Since then, Deidara became a missing-nin and offered his services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries. left|thumb|159px|Deidara przed wstąpieniem do Akatsuki. Deidara's exploits eventually caught the attention of the Akatsuki, and Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori were sent to recruit him. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Itachi on the condition that the Akatsuki let him be if he won. However, Deidara was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan and begrudgingly joined the organisation. There, he was partnered with fellow artist Sasori. His ego crushed since then because he admitted to himself that the Sharingan was a work of art, Deidara carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and the Sharingan for the rest of his life. Acknowledging that Itachi was a more powerful opponent, Deidara took steps during his time with the Akatsuki to ensure he could get revenge on Itachi, such as training his left eye to counter genjutsu, and devising the means to create C4. Ściganie Sasuke At the end of Part I, Deidara made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during an Akatsuki gathering where he mentioned that they should be patient as they'd kill Orochimaru eventually as well, stating that they only have three years, questioning if Akatsuki could accomplish all of their tasks on time. Upadek Zamku In the anime, Deidara and Sasori met with Hidan and Kakuzu to discuss their new missions and decide which team would take which mission. Deidara and Sasori were chosen to take the war-mission. The duo then went to the Land of This, a small nation, with the intent of destroying it to spread the Akatsuki's reputation. Deidara then handled the initial attack, setting off a series of explosion to scar the population. To his annoyance, Sasori then took over to finish the job, only agreeing because Sasori complemented his performance. By dusk, the nation was destroyed, making Sasori and Deidara's mission a success. Ratowanie Kazekage right|thumb|159px|Deidara i Sasuke przybywają do Suny. Deidara, with Sasori, travelled to Sunagakure to capture Gaara so the Akatsuki can extract Shukaku, the One-Tail, from him. As they arrive, Deidara notes that the one who was in place there would be the first, while the one they sent under Orochimaru will have to wait. Getting passed gate security with the help of Sasori's sleeper agent Yūra, taking out any guards watching the sky, Deidara found that the village was artistically worthy of being blown up. Despite the stealthy infiltration, Deidara was quickly confronted by Gaara, who knew he was in the village due to the clay bird he was flying on not matching any species native in the Land of Wind. Deidara was then forced into taking up the defensive, seeing Gaara's abilities to make his opponent worthy of him using his artistic ninjutsu on. Nearly being trapped in a prison of sand pulled from the surrounding desert, Deidara ended up losing his left arm trapped in some of the sand from Gaara's gourd, forcing Deidara to pull what remained of it off to prevent the sand from crushing the rest of him. left|thumb|159px|Deidara pokonuje Gaarę. Seeing that he was nearly out of clay, Deidara hatched a plan that would end the fight: Using a C3 bomb on the village as a decoy with Gaara left defenceless in his act to protect Sungakure for Deidara to use a clay bird. Though Gaara's sand stops the scheme, Deidara reveals that some of the clay in the arm Gaara took had mixed with his sand. Detonating the clay as Gaara uses his ultimate defense, Deidara abducts his unconscious opponent with Kankurō in pursuit before Sasori gives Deidara time to escape. After waiting for Sasori, Deidara headed out with him to one of their hideouts in the Land of Rivers to extract Shukaku with the rest of the Akatsuki. When Team Kakashi and Team Guy were announced to be on their way to save Gaara, Deidara couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his lack of stealth in capturing Gaara. right|thumb|159px|Ręka Deidara zostaje wysłana przez Kamui Kakashiego do innego wymiaru. When Team Kakashi arrived at their location, Deidara was given a meagre clue from Itachi as to what the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is like - the one who barges in and barks first. To test Itachi's clue, he sat on Gaara's corpse while waiting for the team, to see which of the shinobi gave a response first. This worked and Deidara, taking advantage of this, left with Gaara's body in order to lead away the jinchūriki, leaving Sasori to deal with Sakura and Chiyo. He was set on capturing Naruto to help him in his quest for greater stimulation to his art sense as he found Naruto to be "a canvas worthy of my artistry". Deidara noticed that Naruto was an extraordinary jinchūriki and felt more interested in fighting him than Kakashi Hatake. He tried to separate Naruto from Kakashi so he could fight Naruto and capture him with several different tactics, but ended up failing each time. Kakashi tried decapitating Deidara, but only managed destroying his other arm, giving Naruto a chance to retrieve Gaara and knock Deidara into the forest. Handicapped, Deidara was taken by surprise when Naruto appeared behind him and pushed him to the ground, repeatedly pummelling him without rest. Right before Naruto could kill him with a Rasengan; Deidara managed to switch himself with a clay clone and hid in a near-by bush. left|thumb|159px|Klon Deidary popełnia samobójstwo. He watched in amazement as Naruto's anger caused him to enter a two-tailed form before Kakashi reverted it and Chiyo and Sakura arrived. Knowing Sasori must be dead, Deidara could only get in the last laugh about his partner as he prepared to leave. He was caught by Team Guy and forced to flee as he was now heavily outnumbered. Upon remembering his clay bird was still around, Deidara bit off some of it and used another substitution, allowing a Suicide Bombing Clone to take his place in an attempt to both kill his enemies and flee. right|thumb|159px|Deidara wyłania się z podziemi. Some time later, a battered Deidara emerged from the ground, lamenting of his clone explosive failing before deciding to find his severed arm as it would soon begin to rot. A bit later, Deidara met Tobi and Zetsu after they found his severed appendage, stating he fulfilled his position in capturing Gaara when Zetsu wondered why he did not capture Naruto as well. He then comically tried to choke Tobi to death after being accidentally insulted three times by him when the masked ninja refused to give Deidara back his arm. At some point in time later, Deidara had what was left of his right arm sewn back on by Kakuzu along with a new left arm to replace the one Gaara had crushed. Hidan i Kakuzu Deidara was present during the sealing of the Two-Tails, and upon hearing Kakuzu mention he and his partner were heading to Konoha, Deidara warned the two that a very powerful jinchūriki lived there. Uwolnienie Trójoogoniastego Deidara appeared later, with his arms successfully reattached by Kakuzu. In the anime, he and his new partner, Tobi, found that their next mission was to capture the Three-Tails. Along the way, they took a break at a nearby dango shop. Deidara also showed an interest in what Tobi looked like behind his mask, only for him to be tricked by Tobi to look away for a moment. After a short fight between the two due to Tobi's antics, they split up to seek out the beast. left|thumb|159px|Deidara i Tobi konfrontują się z Trójogoniastym. Later, Deidara snuck up on and killed two Konoha Anbu, who were sending a report on the Three-Tails back to the village. Tobi congratulated Deidara, and they headed towards the lake. Deidara commented that, since Tobi was now a part of Akatsuki, he should be able to capture the beast himself. Frightened by the huge beast and its devastating powers, Tobi ran away with the beast chasing after him. Deidara sent an explosive clay fish into the lake which detonated, taking down the beast and allowing Tobi to capture it. Surprised by the defeated beast, Tobi gloated that he did it with a special technique of his, not realising that it was Deidara's explosive clay that did it. Tobi later fell asleep while Deidara was speaking to him, which prompted an angry Deidara to exploding clay next to Tobi, frightening him. Polowanie na Itachiego After sealing the Four-Tails, Deidara learned that Naruto and the Eight Man Squad were searching for Itachi and Sasuke. When Naruto was mentioned, he openly said that he held a grudge against Naruto when he punched him in the face, and for disrespecting his art. He also heard about the death of former Akatsuki member, Orochimaru. Having wanted to kill Orochimaru himself, Deidara and Tobi sought out Orochimaru's killer: Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. When they finally found Sasuke, Tobi assisted in Deidara's assault against him. right|thumb|159px|Deidara przygotowuje atak. Deidara attempted to attack from above using a bomb, but Sasuke used Hidden Shadow Snake Hands to wrap himself with a snake as a shield. Tobi also attempted an attack, but he was scared of Sasuke, and fled from him. Deidara told Tobi he was to handle Sasuke, and tested him with C1 grade fleas. Sasuke used the Chidori Senbon to stop the bombs. He then jumped behind Deidara, who used a bomb to distance himself. But Sasuke managed to avoid the bomb. Realising Sasuke's abilities were great, Deidara used C2 next, and summoned a clay dragon as a battle partner. The dragon then regurgitated a cluster of land mines to which Tobi said they were going with "that". Sasuke attacked with Chidori Sharp Spear, but Deidara was out of range. While Sasuke was busy with Deidara, Tobi planted the latter's mines around the field. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke zostaje zatrzymany przez klona Deidary. Deidara sent a new C2 bomb after Sasuke, and he activated his Cursed Seal level 2 to block the blast (at the cost of one of his wings). He shot two giant shuriken at Deidara. Deidara avoided them, but Sasuke attached wires to them. They impaled Deidara's arms against the dragon, and Sasuke flew up with his Chidori sword and severed one of the dragon's wings off. Deidara fell to the ground toward his land mines which subsequently destroyed the dragon. Tobi cried out for Deidara, but Deidara (who earlier had dislodged the shuriken and was now safely atop one of his clay birds) told him to be quiet. He looked into Sasuke's Sharingan and remembered when he had first seen them in Itachi. Angered that Sasuke, like Itachi, refused to acknowledge his art, Deidara used C4 — his most powerful explosive — ingesting the clay with his own mouth and spewing out a giant replica of himself. Believing himself to be victorious as Sasuke disintegrated into nothing, Deidara is shocked to realise that he had been placed under a genjutsu. Attacking Deidara with the Chidori, Sasuke seemingly pierces Deidara through the chest but this is revealed to be a clay clone as the real Deidara emerges from below and explains that he had trained his left eye to counter genjutsu. right|thumb|159px|Deidara okazuje się bombą. Enveloping Sasuke in another clone, Deidara prepares a homing bomb to detonate his C4 creation while he falls through the air. Sasuke, however, is able to escape and protect himself with his Chidori Current. He then jumped right next to Deidara and punched him. Realising that Deidara was out of chakra and could not get up, Sasuke asked where Itachi was but Deidara refused to answer, and attacked Sasuke again, but it was nullified and Sasuke collapsed of exhaustion. Enraged by Sasuke's indifference to his art, Deidara released the mouth located on his chest and turned himself into a suicide bomb in last effort to kill Sasuke. However, the Uchiha summoned the giant snake Manda, whom he used as a shield from the blast, and teleported himself to safety (at the cost of Manda's life), leaving Deidara's sacrifice in vain. Chikara left|thumb|Starcie Deidary z Saiem. In the anime, Kabuto acquired Deidara's genetic material and brought him back to life via Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to aid him in the attack on the Hachō Village, fighting the Yamato-led Team Kakashi while protecting his summoner. When Kabuto was about to escape, Deidara prevented the enemies from following using an explosion to cast a smokescreen. right|thumb|159px|Deidara i Hidan działają jako dywersja. The next day, with his personality restored, Deidara, along with a recreated Hidan, killed several guards from the Hachō Village who were guarding The Hole, allowing Kabuto to sneak into the nearby village. The two began bickering about their respective defeats, which nearly escalated into a fight between the two, when Yamato and Sai arrived with more Hachō guards. After a Tailed Beast Ball fired by a clone of Naruto detonated nearby, Deidara was recalled into his coffin by Kabuto. After the Ama no Hoko was activated by Disonasu, Kabuto summoned Deidara into battle once again. Deidara planted explosive clay on several of Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, using them as suicide bombers to attack his enemies. Deidara then pursued Hidan's clone, intending to assist him in activating his curse technique on the members of Team Asuma. However, as he flew towards Hidan, Kabuto remotely removed Deidara's personality and forced him to fly back towards the Ama no Hoko. Kabuto then used Deidara to assault Kakashi, although he emerged from Deidara's attack unscathed. As Kabuto later left the area, he presumably recalled Deidara to his coffin. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania left|thumb|159px|Deidara i Kabuto udają się na poszukiwania jinchūrikich. In an attempt to both impede Tobi and coerce him into joining forces during their initial encounter, Kabuto Yakushi demonstrated his capabilities by revealing Deidara and the other deceased members of Akatsuki brought back by Impure World Reincarnation. Later, Kabuto transported himself atop of Deidara's clay bird, before placing a seal inside his head which, while granting Deidara a certain amount of free will, allowed Kabuto to maintain control over him. Deidara was pleased by the prospect of a further chance to create new art and seemed content with the idea of fighting Naruto again, because he had a score to settle. right|thumb|159px|Deidara walczy ze swoim byłym nauczycielem. On route to the island, they are ambushed by Ōnoki, with Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. However, both Kabuto and Deidara are revealed to be clay clones and were then blown but Ōnoki is also revealed to have been one of Akatsuchi's rock clones. By Kabuto's orders, they continue towards the island, rather than engaging with Ōnoki in battle. He is ordered by Kabuto to mould a big bomb, which takes the form of a jellyfish and explodes beneath the giant tortoise. Deidara offered to let Kabuto go ahead to look for Killer B and Naruto while he fought Ōnoki and his bodyguards. During the battle his explosives were blocked by Akatsuchi's rock golem. After being drawn away from the giant island turtle, Deidara challenges Ōnoki's Dust Release with his own explosive clay, but before he could attack he was placed back in the coffin, much to his dismay. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja left|thumb|159px|Ożywiony Deidara i pozostali członkowie Akatsuki. Assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, Deidara is tasked with disrupting the Allied Shinobi Forces using his explosives, as the Fourth Shinobi World War commences. After arguing with Sasori about art and telling him that they were both dead, their group mobilises atop Deidara's clay birds, where he locates the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party. right|thumb|159px|Deidara przygotowuje się do konfrontacji z Dywizją Ataku z Zaskoczenia. Complaining about Muta Aburame's insects, he bombards their position, until the group is eventually taken captive. Deidara then booby-traps Muta's jar, before Sasori manipulates him so as to attack the opposing Surprise Attack Division. The enemy uncovers the trap and evades the blast, forcing Deidara to engage them directly, where he tells them only one squad can emerge victorious, but that they can't lose as they're "immortal". Fooled into thinking Omoi was about to attack him, when he actually intended to free the Tokuma and Ranka, he becomes enraged. However, the earth beneath him is suddenly raised, making him collide with the falling Sasori. Deidara then resorts to detonating the clay placed inside of Shin, yet Kankurō manages to smother it. left|thumb|159px|Deidara i Sasori zostają zaatakowani przez Saia. Displeased that the blast was lessened, his remarks provoke Sai, by referring to Shin as "the bomb". Teasing him further as a weakling who couldn't even replace Sasuke, while reminding him that Shin could be made into a bomb again, Deidara then ridicules Sai's art when he starts to draw. However, struck from behind, both he and Sasori are contained by Kankurō's puppets. Threatening to activate C0, despite its repeated use cheapening his art, Deidara is instead pierced by Omoi's lightning-infused sword, diffusing his clay. As Kankurō later lectures Sasori about how a puppet master could find true immortality in one's own work, Deidara becomes furious, telling Sasori not to listen to him as true art was found within a fleeting blast. Still imprisoned when Chūkichi arrives with reinforcements, after Hanzō's remark halts his complaining, Deidara demands that the others release him. However, when the retreating division are met by a portion of the Fifth Division, he is secured by the samurai. In the anime, while being interrogated by Kurotsuchi, Deidara manages to escape thanks to the White Zetsu Army infiltrating the Fifth Division. With the entire Fifth Division in pursuit, Deidara is forced to use guerilla tactics to evade them before being baited by Kurotsuchi, posing as Sasuke to play on his insistence that killed him, into a trap with the Fifth Division recapturing him. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja right|thumb|159px|Dusza Deidary odchodzi. Still demanding that they release him before he exploded, he told Kankurō that in art there was no such things as duds before being taken by surprise by the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique with his soul emerging from his deconstructing body as it returns to the afterlife. Dziedzictwo When news of Deidara's death reaches the rest of the Akatsuki, Pain comments that his loss is a huge blow to the organisation, instructing the other members to mourn his death quietly amongst themselves. Despite Iwagakure ridiculing his artistic values and his subsequent defection from the village, Deidara has earned some respect from certain high-ranking villagers, as Kurotsuchi called him "Deidara-nii" (デイダラ兄), an honourific meaning "big brother", either as family or a sign of respect, and wished to fight the person who defeated him: Sasuke. The Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, still recognising Deidara as his pupil, also seemed displeased that someone like Sasuke could defeat his former student. Ciekawostki * Deidara's catch phrase was originally coined by famous Japanese abstract artist Tarō Okamoto, whose works inspired many of Deidara's explosives. * Deidara ranked 3rd in one official character popularity poll shortly after his debut, just one rank above Naruto. He also ranked higher than any other member of Akatsuki (though at the point that poll was taken, only about half of Akatsuki's members were formally introduced). * Unknown to him, his second partner, Tobi, had the kekkei genkai he despised: the Sharingan. * Deidara's characteristic "katsu" (喝), which he uses to detonate his explosive clay, is a type of shout that is used in Zen Buddhism to stop the discursive thoughts of practitioners, potentially helping them achieve an enlightenment experience. It is also used as a means of focusing energy. * Deidara had completed 82 official missions in total: 4 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 35 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 3 S-rank. * Deidara wished to fight Itachi Uchiha. * Deidara's hobby was experimenting with explosions. * Deidara's favourite food was bakudan, a pun on the actual food (boiled eggs in surimi) and the Japanese word meaning bombs, while his least favourite was mixed rice/pilaf. * Deidara's favourite phrase was "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da). * Tobi commented that Deidara would die from an explosion, while Sasori said that he was the type to die young. Both of them were right, as Deidara would later self-destruct with a massive explosion, as a last effort to kill Sasuke. * He referred to his previous partner Sasori as Master Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna, English TV: Sasori, my man), but Sasori was not the only person that Deidara called with this title: in Shippūden episode 18 and in an omake for this episode, Deidara referred Kisame as "Kisame no Danna" (鬼鮫の旦那, English TV: Kisame, my man) as well. * After being reincarnated Deidara was not aware that Sasuke was still alive, having died believing that his final attack killed the both of them despite what Ōnoki had told him. In the anime, Kurotsuchi reiterates this point to Deidara once more. * Deidara's tendency to finish his sentences with nasal grunts is similar to Zaku Abumi's. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Martwi